deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarada Uchiha
Sarada Uchiha is a character from Naruto and its sequel series Boruto. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Pan vs. Sarada Uchiha Possible Opponents * Rose Wilson (DC Comics) * Jolyne Cujoh (JoJo's Bizarre Adventures) History The only child of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, Sarada was raised by the latter without knowing much about her father as he was not involved in her upbringing due to his secret mission. This caused Sarada to question what kind of person her father was while questioning her own identity. When Sarada believed she was Karin's daughter due to their similar appearances, she manages to meet Sasuke in an encounter that affirmed that she has a loving family. The event also gave Sarada her resolve to succeed Naruto Uzumaki, who helped her in her venture, as Hokage. Soon after graduating from the Konoha Ninja Academy, Sarada is assigned to the same team as her classmate and Naruto's son Boruto Uzumaki. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Sarada Uchiha *Height: 5'2" | 147 cm *Sarada's hobby is reading (history and mystery). *Her favorite foods are things that are based on black tea flavours. *Her least favorite food are tomatoes, which coincidentally are one of Sasuke's favorite foods. *Daughter of Sasuke Uchiha Ninja Training *Medium chakra reserves *Superhuman strength & speed *Chakra Styles **Shadow Style (Yin style) **Fire, Lightning *Trained by Sakura , Shino, Konohamaru and Sasuke Taijutsu Sarada is trained in the basic Taijutsu taught at the Hidden Leaf Academy, and is considered a prodigy in all categories. *Chakra Enhanced Strength **Cherry Blossom Clash **Full Blossom: Cherry Blossom Clash Ninjutsu *Shadow Clone Jutsu *Coordinated Light Formation *Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu *Ninja Art: Lightning Armor *Lightning Style: Lightning Ball *Thunder Funeral: Feast of Lightning Visual Jutsu *'Sharingan': The Uchiha Clan's Kekkai Genkai, a hereditary jutsu passed down from Indra Ōtsutsuki. The Sharingan is first awakened after the user experiences a powerful emotion, whether it be positive or negative, Sarada activated hers at the age of eleven over seeing her father for the first time in many years. The Sharingan enables increased clarity, allowing the user to see muscle movements and predict attacks while allowing the user to effectively copy almost any jutsu. **Incredible clarity of perception, capable of reading lips as well as being able to copy movements as subtle as pencil movements. **Can see Chakra as colors, allowing the user to view invisible or incredibly tiny constructs of Chakra that exist on the physical realm. **Can copy Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu with near perfect accuracy, only limited by being incapable of preforming Jutsu of a Chakra nature they aren't accustomed to, or flat out being incapable of wielding a Kekkei Genkai such as Ice Style (The mixture between Water Style and Wind Style nature affinities), assuming the Sharingan user doesn't possess that Kekkei Genkai themselves. **The ability to predict movements via enhanced visual perception. Weaponry/Tools *Kunai *Shuriken *Demon Wind Shuriken **Lightning Flicker *Smoke-Flash Bomb *Wire Strings Feats * During the Chunin Exams, she defeated Tarui of the Hidden Cloud in exactly 3 seconds. * Defeated several clones of Shin with a Chakra Enhanced Punch * Referred by Mitsuki as an "elite genin by birth." Flaws * Nearly got herself killed by Sasuke during their first meeting. * Sarada's Sharingan is still immature, possessing only a single Tomoe each, and has yet to reach it's maximum potential. * Sarada's Sharingan uses lots of her Chakra and she can only use it for short periods of time before becoming exhausted. * Sarada is currently the weakest member of Team Konohamaru. Category:Naruto Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Tsunderes